


The Quiet Boys

by naganoshines



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naganoshines/pseuds/naganoshines
Summary: Wooseok had just moved from Connecticut to Seoul where he moves in with his grandmother. An entire new life had just been placed in front of him in no matter of time. While he's adapting to the lifestyle he gets to meet a whole gang of boys that are around his age. Somehow all older than him.He gets to meet a new member of the gang day by day and it all seems to get fishy by the moment.  At some point Wooseok will question himself and wonder if he should join in with them. However will it be the right decision to do so?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic ever. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'd like to hear so to, If you have any reviews please drop them/complaints too :o
> 
> thank you :)!

Wooseok had only just arrived in South Korea a few weeks ago. However, it was still difficult for him to adapt to.  It was quite different there for him. 

The tall boy always stood out in Connecticut with all the friends he had made. Letting them go was the most heartbreaking thing he had to do in his lifetime. Spoiled, he sure was. Things would just get to him way too easily. It's like he threw those issues straight at his heart. Those anger issues and emotions were mixed far too much.

''Wooseokie, Grandma has made some cookies to cheer up your mood!'' Wooseok's grandmother yells out cheerfully as he dries his wet hair. 

''U-uh I'll be there in a sec..'' He rapidly comes back to his senses after aggressively staring back at himself in the mirror. He has always been confident with how his bare body is presented when exposed. There's not a day Wooseok wouldn't stop by at the gym to improve the visible muscles to one's eyes.

He quickly throws on an outfit which is acceptable to wear for a day where he won't be going anywhere. Loud noises are heard from the kitchen adding on some elegant music which is only grandmother's style. After just a few minutes Wooseok walks through the kitchen to greet.

''Aish.. What did I tell you about completely drying your hair before stepping a foot out of your room? I don't want you to get sick.'' Ms. Seong sighs as she runs her fingers through his hair. 

''It's not a big deal. I won't catch a cold at all. I'm just really hungry that's why I'm down here so quick.'' Wooseok chuckles as he sits himself down. 

All he receives is a strict glare from Ms. Seong. His grandmother was a strict one and he knew it. Wooseok loved to challenge her and raise her temper just a tiny bit. It was all jokes though. He would do anything to protect his grandmother and make her happy.

''How do you feel about going to university tomorrow? Have you carefully thought about the course and everything else?'' Ms. Seong sits down across of Wooseok as she takes a sip of her hot cup of coffee.

''Yes.. Yes I have. I don't want to speak about it for now. It makes me anxious somehow.'' Wooseok sighs.

''No need for that! Oh my little baby has grown so much.. Your mom.. Sh- She would've been so proud of you.'' It's clear that his grandmother is holding back a few tears. Wooseok with a blank face staring at his phone acts like he didn't hear that escape from her mouth.

The phone rings loudly and Ms. Seong jumps up as quick as she can. ''Yes, hello?'' fades out after she has picks up and walks off.

Wooseok continues to stare into the distance while munching on the food that has been prepared for him. The thoughts in his mind filled with his first day at university tomorrow. Making new friends is far from difficult for Mr. Jung Wooseok. How everyone would address him back at home. He felt powerful whenever he'd complete another friendship greeting which he could add unto his list. He's just hoping that it goes the same way for him here. He knew he wouldn't fail at Hangul at all, that he's too smart for.

After a neat forty-five minutes, Wooseok decides to go up to his room to watch TV. Seven-thirty is still quite early for him to have his eyes shut and to completely sound asleep. A few minutes pass by and he suddenly remembers something. Right.. There was a student at the university which he had to keep contact with. What was it.. His name was Hong-

''Hongseok!'' He jumps up from his comfortable position on top of his bed and dials the numbers that's written on a piece of paper.

He bites on his red plump lip awaiting a voice to pop up on line. 

"Why is this idiot taking so long.." He said under his breath. 

"H-Hello?" Is heard from the other side of the line and Wooseok tries to stay calm. 

"Hi, is this Hongseok?" He clears his throat. 

"Yes.. wait are you that stud-" Wooseok immediately interrupt his sentence.

"Yeah i'm that student you're guiding around tomorrow." Wooseok manages to chuckle a little and Hongseok seems to have joined in.

"Awesome! I can't wait to meet you tomorrow." The friendly stranger responds. 

Hongseok seemed like a nice guy although Wooseok had never even met him nor seen his face. Wooseok runs his sweaty hand through his hair as he ends the call. A deep sigh escapes his mouth while he falls back.

"Get it together Wooseok.. don't be nervous. You can do this." He whispers to himself. 

The time is rapidly going forward and Wooseok decides to get ready for bed. It's better for him to actually go to bed early rather than stay up all night like he dis back ar home. 

A knock is heard on his door and Ms. Seong walks in to check on her exhausted grandson.

"Are you getting ready for bed?" She peeks through the door and finds him curled in his bed.

"I'm already ready to fall asleep." Wooseok smiles a little while his tired eyes are completely shut. 

Ms. Seong sits down on his bed and rubs his pale forehead. 

"You've grown so fast. Yesterday you were just so small. Now you almost touch the ceiling." She laughs. 

She noticed how Wooseok has already fallen deep asleep so she decides to tuck him in even further. 

"Aigoo, my tiny baby will have a lot of fun at university tomorrow." She sighs and gives him one last kiss on his forehead and walks leaves his room. 

Wooseok has such a big and busy day ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here's your packed lunch for the day." His grandmother places a few plastic containers filled with food on the table. 

"Packed lunch? Ms. Seong, I'm going university not high school." Wooseok astonishingly laughs and gets held back from leaving.

"That doesn't matter. I want you to eat enough and not fill yourself too much with all that food from the cafeteria." She hands him one container filled with rice. Wooseok's shoulder are stiffened while he accepts the one container and continues to fill his bag with the rest. 

"Hope you have a great day." She rubs his back and gives him a warm smile.

Wooseok knew he could ask for a dorm there at SNU but there's no way he could leave his precious grandmother behind. 

After the long journey on the awkward bus through Seoul, Wooseok finally arrived. The area was already filled with students walking around and towards the buildings. 

"What does Hongseok look like exactly?" He whispers to himself. 

Wooseok looks around for a good fifteen minutes until he spots a handsome stranger walking towards him. 

"You must be.. Wooseok?" The stranger smiles brightly. 

He nods and squints his eyes. "Hongseok?" He points a finger at him.

"Yeah man." Hongseok chuckles and grabs Wooseok by the hand for a 'bro hug' 

"Awesome. Are you from the states too or something? Your accent.." Wooseok stares him down with a sly smile.

"You guessed that right. San Diego, California. I moved here a while ago." They walk up to the building. 

Wooseok admiringly listens to whatever Hongseok has to say to him. They receive a great amount of stares around the campus and Wooseok already feels slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey.. Yo man are you daydreaming?" Hongseok playfully hits his shoulder. Wooseok comes back to his senses while staring straight at Hongseok.

"No." Wooseok smiles a bit.

"Also are you good at Korean? Like your grammar and such." Hongseok asks. 

"Yeah of course. I've always spoken Korean with the family I have here. Especially with my grandma." He responds confidently. 

"Your parents too?" Wooseok is startled by the word parents and refuses eye-contact.

"About that-" Wooseok is interrupted by a bunch of guys storming into the corridor who seem to be walking towards them.

"Ah.. Hongseok-ah, long time no see!" The stranger says and Hongseok is quick to roll his eyes.

"Kwangsun, now is not the time." Hongseok says with a harsh voice. The guy who seems to be the enemy laughs it off and now focuses on Wooseok.

"What is this. Who is this stranger dressed up like this?" Kwangsun walks up to Wooseok and pulls on shirt.

"Hey back off man." Hongseok jumps in between and pushes the enemy back.

"You little rascals. I will keep my eyes on you two." Kwangsun walks off with his gang. 

"What was all of that for?" Wooseok fixes his shirt and folds his tensed arms while thinking deeply.

"Just some kid. He's been annoying me for a while now." Hongseok sighs but manages to change the topic smoothly.  
"What exactly are you studying here?

"I want to become a firefighter." Wooseok responds and receives wide eyes from Hongseok. 

"Wow really? That's crazy. I want to become a model though." Hongseok chuckles and raises one eyebrow. 

"Seems cool.. but shouldn't you be at some agency then?" Wooseok asks.

"Probably. I will sort that out some of these days or probably just drop out of university as soon as possible." He pouts and Wooseok nods. 

After a while Wooseok has found the class hall where he's supposed to be in. It's slightly filled with all sorts of students. He makes his way up the levelled stairs towards the back. 

"Hey." A light female voice is heard as soon as he sits himself down.

"Hi." He shyly responds and looks around giant hall. His eyes fall back on the female who is still focused on him.

"I'm Jihye." She puts out her hand waiting for a handshake. Wooseok accepts and nods while giving a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Wooseok." He responds and rests his head in his hand. 

"Where are you from? Busan?" She asks and he frowns. Why would he be specifically from Busan?

"No. My family is from Gwangju but I was raised in Connecticut." He says.

"America?! Heol. I've always wanted to visit America." She smiles brightly. Wooseok chuckles lightly but it soon disappears when the enemy from earlier makes his way through the hall. 

"This bastard. What is he doing here." He quietly says. 

"Huh?" Jihye replies and Wooseok looks at her stunned.

"No.. I-" He's interrupted by a loud voice that's speaking through the microphone in front. 

"Good morning. Welcome to your English class. I hope we can all get along well!" The professor says proudly right at the moment I receive an evil glance from Kwangsun who is sat a bit further down. 

''What's his problem?'' Wooseok hears from my left. A boy with a gloomy aura decides to sit down besides me and I look up at him. He hasn't seen him walking around the campus earlier. 

''I don't know.'' Wooseok tries to laugh. ''He sort of.. how do I say it attacked me earlier." 

"Did he?" The stranger chuckles and holds out his hand awaiting Wooseok to shake his hand.

"I'm Yuto."

There's somehow an awkward silence between Wooseok and Yuto for a few seconds almost minutes. Wooseok slowly decides to look up and accept his handshake. 

"I'm Wooseok. It's nice to meet you.. A-are you from around here?" Wooseok stutters and has a hard time holding eye-contact for a period of time. 

"Of course not." He puts on a funny face. "Does the Name 'Yuto' sound Korean to you?" He asks while playing with his pen. 

"No but you could've been from here.. I don't know." Wooseok feels embarrassed and scratches the back of his head. 

"I'm from Nagano, Japan. I moved here a few years ago. I'm still practicing my Korean. If I say something bad please feel free to smack me." Yuto sighs and bites his lip looking away. 

"What? No! I'm not laying my hands on you just because of that." Wooseok laughs. 

"What a relief. So.. where are you from?" 

"Connecticut, America. My family is from Gwangju though." Wooseok says in a low tone. Almost like he doesn't want to say it over and over again. 

"That's amazing. How are girls over there?" Yuto drops the most straightforward question and Wooseok's eyes widen.

"G-girls? They're alright I guess.." He awkwardly opens up his notebook to immediately write down the notes throughout the lesson.

Yuto's sly smirk is plastered on his face while his gaze is stuck on Wooseok. Concentrating on the way he's writing down his notes. Wooseok notices it from the corner of his eyes and quickly turns sideways to avoid the stranger he's only met almost an hour ago.

The time rapidly flies by and it's already time for them to have their first break of the day. Wooseok is clueless on where to go when he jumps up from his seat. The bullies downstairs haven't taken their eyes off of Wooseok. The girl he spoke to earlier has already gone away with her friends and Yuto is still standing besides him. Wooseok starts to panick already.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wooseok!" a familiar voice yells through the corridor. Wooseok's head shoots up and his face lits up while he slowly makes his way towards Hongseok.

"Hey.. yeah where have you been?" Wooseok frowns and continues to look behind him. 

"My lesson, where else would I have been?" Hongseok notices Wooseok's absurd behaviour and looks past him. "Who's that staring at us?" 

Yuto's leaning against the wall as his gaze is locked on the two of them. That weird sly smile of his still hasn't disappeared yet. What does he want from me? Why is he following me? What exactly is he planning? So many questions form in Wooseok's head when he turns around to face Hongseok.

"Stay away from him. It's best for you not to look his way at all. Pretend that he doesn't exi'' Wooseok is quick to interrupt Hongseok.

''Why?'' He asks.

''Just do as I say.'' Hongseok grunts. 

The mood has changed way too quickly. Wooseok continues to feel uncomfortable on his first day. 

''By the way, there's a pub near the university. Would you want to join then?'' Hongseok pulls Wooseok with him as they walk towards the main entrance and out of the building.

''Sure, I mean.. I don't have anywhere to go other than Ms. Seong's house.'' He replies. 

''Who's that?'' Hongseok asks with a confused expression.

''My grandma.''He smiles a bit. Hongseok stills looks confused as if he's about to ask hundred more questions.

''Your grandma? Why do you call her like that.. I simply say 'halmeoni'.'' Hongseok makes clear when they walk down the tiny stone stairs. 

''Specific reasons.'' Wooseok answers with a strict tone.

A handsome guy with bright blonde hair seems to walk towards their direction and Wooseok notices immediately. He turns his head to Hongseok just to see if he might know him and he wasn't wrong at all.

''Hyo.. What's up?'' Hongseok greets him with a bro hug and the start stomping each other out of nowhere. Wooseok raises an eyebrow and looks around him awkwardly.

''Nothing much. I'm close to dropping out of this damn university.'' He chuckles and his dark eyes meet Wooseok. Hyojong had a very intimidating aura which made literally almost no one come into his personal bubble. There's not a person that could challenge him. He stops laughing and puts on a serious face. ''Who is this new kid?''

Hongseok looks back and forth between Hyojong and Wooseok. 

''That's Wooseok from A-me-ri-ca!'' Hongseok forces the emphasis and raises his eyebrows up and down while focusing on his friend.

''Interesting.'' The stranger doesn't seem to be that pleased as Hongseok thought he would be.

''What's your name?'' Wooseok is brave enough to ask. 

''Who exactly are you that I have to expose my name?'' He sounds cold and Hongseok widens his eyes.

''Wow.. slow down here. Why don't we just get along.'' He forces a laugh but Wooseok is not having it.

''I'm leaving. I have another class anyways.'' Wooseok sprints off and does not look back. ''What was that all about?'' Is heard from the far distance and he rolls his eyes. 

''I don't have time for such bastards.'' He mumbles to himself. 

Strangely enough he catches a familiar face from earlier. Yuto. 

''Hey.. How're you doing? You seem a bit down? Pissed off more like?'' Yuto wonders with folded arms.

''It's none of your business.'' Wooseok sounds furious as he's trying to make his way past him.

''You met his friend didn't you?'' Suddenly comes out of Yuto's mouth. 

''What? Which friend?'' Wooseok is shocked and curious. 

''The blonde one? Hongseok's friend? Hyojong?'' Yuto goes on and follows him through the corridor.

''So that's his name?'' Wooseok says to himself quietly. ''How do you know them two?'' Wooseok continues. 

''I guess them and I used to be close friends. A lot has changed over the years.'' Yuto rubs his chin as if he's about to tell him a lifetime story. ''It all began when I moved from Japan and arrived here. I received a guide at high school. And guess who it was? Yes.. Hyojong. Their little gang attended the same high school as I did. I thought I could trust them at the start but that was all a lie. I've been hurt and the scars that I have developed may never heal.'' Yuto is on the verge to cry. His eyes are watery as Wooseok concentrates deeply. 

Wooseok's mind suddenly fill the words Hongseok had told him earlier. Stay away from him.. Who exactly is Wooseok supposed to trust from now on?

''I really just need a break from all of this. I have to go.'' Wooseok anxiously storms off far from Yuto.

''Where are you going!'' Yuto tries to follow him but stops right after a few steps.

Though the day for Wooseok seems dull it somehow still goes faster than he expected. He lifts up the door mat to find the key to the house. He hasn't felt this tired in a while and all he wants to do right now is lie down.

''Ms. Seong?'' He yells through the house but receives no answer. He completely forgot if she would be going to work today or not. 

''I might as well just rest for a while and then go do some grocery shopping nearby.'' He mumbles to himself. 

As soon as he's fallen back unto his bed he receives a text message. He sighs deeply wondering who it could be. The name pops up and it's Hongseok. Of course, he has automatically cancelled the pub meeting as he's know where near where Hongseok is right now. 

6:30 PM - Hongseok: Where the hell are you lol?

...

6:45 PM — Wooseok: At home, resting.

Wooseok had stared at the text message for fifteen minutes. Struggling to text back. He knew Hongseok would be furious with him but it's the best for him to just have a rest and avoid that friend of his.

6:47 PM — Hongseok: My friend from earlier won't be here trust me. Just come man.

At this point he just didn't care anymore. He's ready to meet Hongseok and whatever may happen can happen. 

6:49 PM — Give me the Address. I'll be there in no time. 

Wooseok sighs deeply after pressing send. 

"Why do I always get myself into situations like these?"

He grabs the front door key and throws on his coat. The key needs to be placed underneath the door mat in order for his grandmother to enter the house. He quickly hops towards the door and is outside within just a few seconds. The key is safely under the mat. He awaits the text message from Hongseok with folded arms.


	4. Chapter 4

"Please, I thought you'd never come! Otherwise I would've thrown away another useless friendship." Hongseok laughs as he guides Wooseok through the pub. 

The pub looks nice and incredibly neat. It's way neater than any other pub Wooseok had ever visited back home. It has only been past seven-thirty and it's merely filled. 

"So at what time does this place fill up?" Wooseok sips his drink and admires the place.

"Midnight." Hongseok responds and Wooseok's eyes grow bigger while almost choking on his ordered drink.

"I-I need to go use the toilet. Give me a moment." Wooseok holds up a finger as he places his drink down and speeds off. 

Not knowing where he's going he makes his way through different dark corridors. The muffled music of the pub slightly hinders Wooseok's concentration but he keeps going. Once he makes his way past a few shut doors he hears strange noises. Noises which he usually wouldn't hear just like that. Did he really hear it? He tries again. His footsteps have slown down and he suddenly freezes in his steps. From behind the door there are moans heard. It's obvious that there are two people in that room. However the two male voices blend in with each other. Two males..

The door shoots open and Wooseok tippy toes to hide behind the corner where he's still able to keep an eye on the strangers. 

"That was awesome.. How do you manage to get hotter day by day?" A guy with an immensely deep voice walks out of the room as he zips his trousers up. 

"I don't know." The second stranger walks out and seems familiar to Wooseok. Wooseoks squints his eyes to get a better look. 

"Really. You're incredible." The guy says once more.

There's no way it could be.. Wooseok gasps loudly under the muffled music but not loud enough for them to hear.

Hyojong and the stranger make out one more time before he leaves. Hyojong fixes his short blonde locks in the mirror that's hung in front of him. The purple mood light in the dark hallway where it's almost impossible for Hyojong to catch Wooseok.

"Why am I such a mess?" Hyojong says to himself while looking into the mirror. Wooseok is deep thoughts. What is his problem? 

Wooseok accidentally and all of a sudden bumps into something which creates a loud noise through the hallway. Loud enough for Hyojong to hear. His head shoots to the right and he gets suspicious. He takes slow steps towards where Wooseok is stood. 

"Hello?" He asks but no answers. Once he looks over the corner no one is found. Wooseok is fast enough to escape. 

"Where have you been? Did you take a massive shit or something? Heol, this guy is something else." Hongseok chuckles and sits dowm watching a few ladies walk into the pub. 

"N-no. I was close to vomiting but I'm fine." Wooseok lies and manage to give the fakest smile. 

Hongseok eyes seem to hold fear once he looks past Wooseok. He knew Wooseok wouldn't want to be here if his friend showed up. 

"What is this bastard doing here?" Hyojong chuckles. 

"There's no need to call him a bastard. Drop it." Hongseok gets up from the bar seat.

"I don't remember you being this insensitive." Hyojong moves his face closer to Hongseok and Wooseok can't help but cringe. Especially because of seeing Hyojong kissing another guy earlier. 

"Okay. I'll just go.." Wooseok tries to say but Hongseok immediately stops him. 

"No. Shut up Wooseok. Stay right here." Hongseok demands and once again Hyojong just can't seem to keep his laugh in. 

"Is this your new boyfriend or something? That's disgusting. You better fix this before everyone knows." The enemy looks at Hongseok furiously.

"Weren't you the one kissing another guy?" Wooseok suddenly spits out and they both look towards him completely dumbfounded.

"What?" Hyojong raises his voice and is ready to hand out some punches. 

"Hey." A female voice is heard under the muffled music. It's a familiar face that Wooseok immediately recognises.

"Jihye?" Wooseok asks and receives glares from Hongseok and Hyojong.

"Good to see you again. How are you?" Jihye asks cheerfully. 

"How do you know him?" Hongseok asks curiously. 

"My English lesson." She smiles once again before walking off to order some drinks. 

Hyojong still has disgust all over his face while he's checking out Wooseok. Wooseok notices and tries not to make any further eye-contact. 

"Uh.. I need to go do some grocery shopping before Ms. Seong arrives.

"Ms. Seong?" Hyojong asks and is about to crack a laughter. 

"My grandma." He says and walks towards the entrance. 

"I'll see you tomorrow! At uni." Hongseok says quickly before Wooseok is out the door. 

Wooseok sighs deeply as he makes his way down the stone stairs in front of the pub.

"Now look who we have here." A familiar voice calls out. The enemy and his gang appear out of nowhere.

"What do you want from me Kwangsun?" Wooseok furiously frowns and tries to escape them. 

"Your money that's all." Kwangsun smiles and an evil grin follows. 

The gang make their way closer to Wooseok who seems to not be able to defend himself against these five boys. Once Kwangsun grabs hold of his collar a voice follows. 

"Leave the boy alone."

They all turn around to see who it is. 

"Aigoo.. You again?" Kwangsun now faces Yuto who has sort of come to the rescue.

"Can't you just ever leave these poor boys alone?" Yuto asks while invading Kwangsun's personal bubble. They're now face to face and way too close to each other. 

"It's none of your business. Shouldn't you worry about all the issues you have back home?" Kwangsun laughs and then turns to face Wooseok again.

"I'm not done with you!" He grunts and walks off with his little clique.

"I was close to getting punched wasn't I?" Yuto manages to smile when walking towards Wooseok. 

"You have problems at home?" Wooseok obnoxiously asks and Yuto's smile immediately fades away. He's now even more uncomfortable than before. 

"No.. I-It's not necessary to talk about that right now." Yuto rolls his eyes and thinks deeply. 

"No, come on if there's anything-"

"I said No!" Yuto yells and a few footsteps are heard near them.

Hongseok and Hyojong freeze in their steps and gaze up at them. Hongseok concerned expression is plastered on his face meanwhile Hyojong looks like he couldn't care.

"Yuto.." Hongseok sighs. Their eyes meet while Wooseok exchanges several anxious gazes between the two of them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's get out of here." Yuto demands and grabs hold unto Wooseok's arm. 

"Wooseok!" Hongseok manages to call out and they both make the last eye contact before Yuto and Wooseok disappear out of sight. He still hasn't forgotten about Hongseok's words the other day but he's just not sure who to trust. 

"How did you know I was here?" Wooseok asks as he feels incredibly uncomfortable. 

"Guess I was just passing by and found you." Yuto has a sly smile. 

"You know.. You can't just be following me like this everyday." Wooseok let's him know and Yuto looks up at him surprised. 

"What do you mean? I've only known you for a few days. How can that be everyday?" Yuto asks. 

A deep sigh falls from Wooseok's mouth. He can't be bothered to continue like this. Throughout the rest of the journey to the grocery store he keeps his mouth shut. 

"Big pie is really good. Have you tried it since you were here?" Yuto throws the biscuits in Wooseok's cart without even asking. Wooseok gives him a cold and confused glare. 

"Of course.. Who is paying for this though?" Wooseok attempts to grab it from the cart but feels a hand resting on his back. 

"Wooseok? Have you come shopping with your friend?" Ms. Seong giggles and greets Yuto. He smiles back kindly and then looks up at Wooseok who looks even more annoyed now. 

"N-no.. I just met him at university." Wooseok can't consider Yuto, who he still sees as a stranger like a friend. 

"Oh, he seems like a nice guy!" His grandmother says and Wooseok rolls his eyes. 

"I guess I'll be staying with Ms. Seong from now on. Bye Yuto." He immediately says and Ms. Seong is quick to gasp.

"My goodness, no Wooseok you could just stay with your friend if you'd like." She lets Wooseok know.

"No. I'll stay with you." Wooseok quickly says again and Yuto has an evil smile on his face. 

"I see how it is. Well I'll see you tomorrow then." Yuto lets them know and walks off waving. 

"How could you let your friend go like that?" His grandmother pushes her cart and grabs what she needs.

It seems like Wooseok can't find the words to use to actually not make anything look weird. Enough has already happened today. The image of him finding Hyojong in the dark corridors is still fresh in his mind after a few hours. After a while they've finally finished their shopping and decide to return home. The conversations way back remain a bit awkward but seem to improve as Wooseok cheers up every second.

"I'll be starting on tonight's dinner. You should go up and have a rest." Ms. Seong rubs his back and Wooseok nods. As much as he wants to help his grandmother prepare the food he just goes upstairs and rest. Tomorrow is another day for him to help. 

He falls back unto his bed and stares up the ceiling. Again, what had he just witnessed today? Why would Hyojong just make out with that guy like that. It's pretty clear now that Hyojong falls for guys. Wooseok's mind revolves around the pub and doesn't stop thinking about it. 

His phone starts to ring and he grabs it out of his pocket. 'Hongseok' is shown and he's nt surprised. He deeply thinks whether to pick up or not. 

"Hello?" Wooseok says after taking a while to pick up. 

"What was that all about today? What did I tell you?" Hongseok's voice is loud through the phone. 

"Yuto sort of saved me from that guy Kwangsun." Wooseok sighs and runs his hand through his hair. 

"You shouldn't have gone with him." Hongseok says almost as if he didn't just hear what Wooseok said. 

"But-" Wooseok is interrupted. 

"Again, stay away from him." Hongseok says strictly. 

"Oh so you wouldn't care if I got beaten up by the evil guy? If it wasn't for Yuto I would be having a black eye right now." Yuto clarifies. 

Hongseok is quiet over the phone line while Wooseok stares up at the ceiling. Something pops up in his head again. 

"Hongseok.. You know Hyojong?" He nervously asks with a shaky voice. 

"Yes, what's with him?" Hongseok asks and waits for his answer from the nervous Wooseok who is having trouble to find the right words. 

"Is he.. G-" Just when Wooseok is trying to finish off his sentence his grandmother storms in. 

"Wooseok dinner is ready!" She loudly lets him know and he jumps off from his bed.

"Okay." He looks back at his phone with an unfinished conversation. "Hongseok I'll see you at university tomorrow." He says as if he hadn't made anything even more awkward between them with the question he could barely ask. 

"Who was that?" His grandmother asks while she sits herself down. 

"Hongseok from uni." He grabs the chopsticks and fills his mouth entirely with a chunk of noodles. 

"Another friend? I love that you're making friends." She seems happy but he frowns. He can't consider any of these guys as his friends. They all make him uncomfortable. 

"Eh.." He lets out after he has swallowed down his food. His grandmother giggles as she knows exactly how he is. Wooseok has always been like this. Awkward. It was a surprise to her that he actually had many friends in America. 

After a while when they finish dinner Wooseok helps with clearing the table and the dishes. His grandmother kisses him goodnight and he's off to his bedroom. 

"Another long day tomorrow at uni.." He sighs and walks off to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. His phone is making lots of noises as he's receiving many messages. He can't be bothered with any more now. 

When he has hopped into his bed he grabs his phone and ignores all the other messages but immediately tries to message his old friends back at home. He has completely forgotten about time zones. His friends would all probably be busy and out and about. Wooseok places his phone on hus nightstand while he slowly falls asleep.


End file.
